


First Day Of Hogwarts

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Curses, First Day of School, Flying, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Name-Calling, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick, a first year Hufflepuff is hopelessly lost on his first day. Brian, a third year Gryffindor, helps him, and teaches him a few things about the new school he is in for the next seven years.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	First Day Of Hogwarts

Nick pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder as he exited the Great Hall. Students were bustling to their first class, and he was already feeling hopelessly lost. Trying to figure out what the fifth year prefect had told him, Nick started walking towards Transfiguration. He started going up a stair, and it suddenly moved while he was in the middle of it. 

“Come on!” he muttered to himself, thankful he still had time to get there. He knew McGonagall was strict, so he didn’t want to be late. 

“You okay there firstie?” he heard a voice call. Nick looked up and saw an older blonde looking at him. By the red and gold on his tie, he knew that the older boy was a Gryffindor. 

“Trying to find Transfiguration” Nick softly spoke. 

“I’ll help you out. I have a free period for my first class. I’m surprised Sprout didn’t assign you an older Puff to help you out” Brian knew it was odd for him to take a Hufflepuff to class, but Brian didn’t care. 

“I never got assigned one, Professor Sprout skipped over my name for some reason” Nick told the older boy, who frowned. 

“I have Herbology later, I’ll talk to her. My name is Brian, what’s yours?” Brian started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. 

“Nick” the young boy replied, straightening his tie and robes as they walked. 

“How are you liking Hogwarts?” 

“It’s big and confusing. My old school was small and on one floor. The other Puffs are nice though. I’ve made a couple of friends, but they disappeared when I was ready to go. So I ended up alone” Nick explained. 

“Are you a muggleborn?” Nick’s eyes went wide in fright, and he nodded hesitantly. Brian gently smiled at the 11 year old. 

“I’m a half blood myself, my dad married a muggleborn after he graduated. My cousin is pureblood though, his mom married another pureblood. His mom and my dad are siblings. Kevin is in Ravenclaw, that bookworm. I can hardly get him to play Gobstones with me when we hang out” Brian chuckled, and Nick looked confused. 

“Gobstones?” he asked, and Brian shook his head. 

“It’s a wizard game, ask one of the Puffs to explain it to you. Anyway, I’m a third year Gryffindor, and my cousin is in his fifth year. I’ll introduce you to him” Brian offered, and Nick nodded his head. 

“I’d like that. But what do I do about the Slytherins? They are all so gruff and mean to me” Nick asked, seeing one of the snakes up ahead pointing his wand at a first year. 

“Excuse me, stay here” Brian spoke, anger building in his features. He walked right up to the Slytherin, and between him and the first year he was tormenting. 

“Dorough, what the hell are you doing? It’s only the second week of school, and you are already trying to curse a first year Ravenclaw. Maybe I should try a few curses that I’ve learned” Brian threatened, and he bit his lip as he heard the silky voice behind him. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight Mr. Littrell. Now move along” Professor Snape spoke, putting a hand on Howie’s shoulder. Brian scowled and stomped back towards Nick. 

“Avoid the Slytherins at all costs, especially that particular one. That is Howie Dorough, halfblood, and he is one of the worst. He is in my year, and I’m pretty damn sure that his family follows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and is in his inner circle” Brian told Nick as they quickly made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. 

“Here is the classroom Nick. I’ll meet you outside here after your class, and tell you how to get to your next one. See you later” Brian nodded, and walked off. Nick entered the class, and smiled to himself. Brian was really nice, and he didn’t have to do what he did. 

Nick enjoyed Transfiguration, but wasn’t looking forward to doing the essay he was assigned for homework. Exiting the classroom, he immediately saw Brian and grinned. 

“Where to next?” Nick looked at his schedule and frowned. 

“Flying lessons” he said, and Brian groaned. He had never liked flying lessons, his fear of heights kept his feet on the ground. 

“I have Herbology, so I’ll get you to the Quidditch pitch, it’s near the greenhouses. Come on” Brian got them on the way outside the castle. 

“Who is that?” Nick pointed out a lone Slytherin almost stalking his way through the crowd. Brian looked, and sighed, shaking his head. 

“That is AJ McLean. He’s another Slytherin, second year. He’s neutral, and a half blood. I don’t know much else about him, other than he’s a loner, and doesn’t really seem to fit into Slytherin in my opinion” Brian spoke, and Nick nodded. 

“Thanks for the help Brian” Nick shyly looked at the older blonde. Brian grinned and tousled Nick’s hair as they walked outside. 

“No problem Nick, I like helping out the firsties. Never expected it to be a Puff, but stranger things have happened. Alright, the pitch is right there. I need to get to Herbology. I’ll see you later Nick” Brian waved and walked off. 

“Who is that?” Nick looked over to see Faith, one of his fellow Puffs looking at him. 

“His name is Brian, he’s a Gryffindor. He offered to help me out today” Nick explained. Faith looked at him confused. 

“But what about your Puff helper?” 

“I didn’t get assigned one for some reason. So Brian said he would help me out” Nick sighed, as they approached Madam Hooch. 

“Let’s go, line up by a broom” she briskly spoke, and Nick looked down at the decrepit looking broom. He really didn’t want to be doing this. Sighing, he followed Madam Hooch’s instructions, and soon was mounted on the broom. 

Ten minutes later, he was touching down on the grass, and he was very happy to be there. Nick really didn’t like flying lessons. Shaking his head, he left the pitch, making his way back to the Great Hall for lunch. He didn’t see Brian, but Professor Sprout came up to him at the end of lunch. 

“Mr. Carter, you didn’t get assigned an older Puff to help you out?” she asked, and Nick shook his head. 

“No Ma’am. Brian from Gryffindor helped me out this morning” Nick told the older woman. 

“I know. Mr. Littrell told me after his lesson. I will assign you one tonight. What classes do you have this afternoon?” 

“Umm....History of Magic, and then I’m free” Nick said after he looked at his schedule. 

“Ms. Woods, would you please assist Mr. Carter in finding the History of Magic classroom?” Professor Sprout looked at one of her sixth year Puffs. 

“Certainly Professor” Naomi spoke, looking down at Nick and smiling. 

Nick frowned, he kind of wanted Brian to show him. He shook his head and smiled up at the older girl. Lunch was finished, so Naomi escorted Nick to the History of Magic classroom. 

“One warning, you will fall asleep. Professor Binns reads from the text, so your best bet is just to sleep or do other homework, and read from the text on your own time” Naomi advised, and Nick nodded. 

“Okay Naomi, thank you” Nick smiled and stepped into the classroom. Ten minutes later, he could already feel himself dozing off. 

“This class is a joke” his seatmate, Eric, whispered. Nick nodded, and put his head on the desk, falling asleep a minute later. 

He woke up with five minutes to spare, Eric nudging him awake. He listened enough to get the homework, and left the classroom, yawning. Walking back to the common room, Nick tapped the barrels, and got in. He went up to his dorm, and stretched out on his bed. 

It had been an interesting first day of classes at Hogwarts, and Nick couldn’t wait to see what else happened this year. He may have only known he was a wizard for a few months, but he could see himself fitting into his new world really well. He already knew to avoid the Slytherins, not try and stay awake in History of Magic, that he hated flying, and that Gryffindors were actually really nice when they wanted to be. Nick knew this was the start of a seven year adventure. 


End file.
